


Отторжение

by Zamykaet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки понимает, что никогда не спросит: «Стиви, а я.. я делал тебе больно? Я вообще делал людям больно, скажи?..»<br/>Не то время и не то место для таких вопросов. Вокруг война. Стив ему доверяет, Стив не боится поворачиваться к нему спиной.<br/>Баки и сам не знает, заслуживает ли он такого доверия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отторжение

**Author's Note:**

> for my V.

— Ненавижу тебя, сопляк, — бормочет Баки, неловко пытаясь спихнуть с себя колючее шерстяное одеяло. Оно старое, тяжелое, насквозь пропахшее нафталином и пылью, но в квартире стоит жуткий холод, а спорить со Стивом совсем нет сил. — Спасибо.

Стив зябко пожимает узкими плечами, и Баки вздрагивает даже под толстым слоем шерсти. Ему хочется рявкнуть на Стива, заставить забрать одеяло себе, или хотя бы одеть во что-то потеплее старой застиранной рубашки, но его скручивает очередной приступ сухого кашля. Грудь просто взрывается. Баки хрипит, пытаясь сделать вдох, кое-как фокусирует слезящиеся глаза на Стиве.

— Да как ты вообще выживаешь с астмой, черт побери? — искренне интересуется он, морщась от того, как что-то низко рычит в легких. Голова от температуры болит так, что, кажется, виски звенят и пульсируют. 

— Это не то же самое, Бак, — вздыхает Стив, переступает с ноги на ногу и, закатав слишком широкие рукава, добавляет:  
— Пойду, грелку тебе притащу. Тебе тепло поможет.

— Помру раньше, — уныло тянет Баки и снова кашляет.

— Ведешь себя отвратительно, когда болеешь, — Стив только рукой машет, наигранно-усталым жестом, пытаясь сделать вид, что раздражен, но все равно подходит и поправляет дурацкое одеяло. Скользит прохладными пальцами по лбу Баки, невесомо совсем, Баки даже не успевает потянуться следом за рукой. Хмурится, прижимается к виску губами. Баки вздрагивает. Ему кажется, что он весь горит, но губы Стива, оказывается, еще горячее.

— Не понимаю, как мама так мерила температуру, — бормочет Стив, — но тебе, кажется, становится лучше.

— Да что бы ты понимал…

— Да уж побольше твоего понимаю, придурок, — Стив отстраняется, одергивает рубашку и кивает в сторону крошечной кухни. — Пойду, возьму тебе грелку и чай. Ты выживешь, это я тебе гарантирую. Еще пару дней будешь меня доставать, а потом забудешь, что вообще болел. 

— Если мне не станет лучше, я...

— Забудешь, забудешь. И отправишься покорять всех девушек округи своим опухшим красным носом, — Стив откидывает со лба челку, и жест выходит какой-то нервный, дерганный, резкий слишком. Тонкие пряди немедленно падают обратно на глаза, но Стив только головой мотает. Трогательно и дурашливо, и Баки хочется улыбаться.

Стив, конечно же, замечает, как дергаются уголки его губ.

— Надо было сразу напомнить тебе про дам, — иронизирует он. — Смотрю, уже передумал умирать?

Он выходит из комнаты раньше, чем Баки успевает ответить. Тот открывает рот не задумываясь, собираясь бросить колкость в ответ — такие уж у них отношения, так уж у них принято, нельзя пропускать ход, — но очередной спазм буквально складывает его пополам. Он хрипит, натягивает одеяло на голову — свет невыносимо режет глаза — и пытается провалиться в душную темноту. Воздух кажется раскаленным добела, царапает горло, отдается в легких гулким свистом.

— Да хрен я умру, — бормочет он, зарываясь лицом во влажную от пота подушку — надо было позволить Стиву поменять наволочки, но тот требовал встать, а на это Баки не решился.

Стив на кухне шумит нагревателем для воды, что-то напевает себе под нос, фальшиво и тихо. Баки прислушивается к звукам: мягкий шорох тапок по старому, покрытому трещинами кафелю, перезвон чашек — у них не так много посуды, зачем Стив, интересно, полез в шкафчик? Хочет взять кружку побольше?.. Низкий гул закипевшего чайника, звон ложечки о фарфор — сахара у них осталось совсем мало, но Стив, видимо, решил Баки пожалеть и побаловать.

— Пей давай, — говорит он, стаскивая с шипящего Баки одеяло. — Вот, держи, не пролей только… Да не бойся, не горячий, бери нормально. А я за грелкой.

Баки осторожно делает глоток. Чай действительно не горячий, даже дуть не надо. Стив, значит, холодной водой разбавил. Так только он делает, да еще мама, в детстве, так давно, что Баки это едва помнит. Он ненавидит кипяток, не может его пить, всегда напоминает об этом девушкам, которые, чересчур нарочито демонстрируя свою домовитость, приглашают его в гости. Они редко обращают внимание на его просьбы, еще реже им не приходится об этом напоминать. 

Стиву он не говорил ни разу. Стив запомнил сам.

Мелочь, абсолютно дурацкая мелочь словно в солнечное сплетение бьет, вырывая из легких кашель. Баки хрипит, делает большой глоток — теплая сладкая вода словно гладит содранное горло.

Ему кажется, что только Стиву он по-настоящему важен. Только Стив знает-помнит его лучше, чем он сам. В горячей голове шумит. Баки жмурится и улыбается, ему тепло и сонно.

Этот вечер исчезает из его памяти одним из первых.

***

Впервые Баки замечает это на привале. 

Все уже почти спят, костер прогорел и перестал плеваться искрами в темноту. Вокруг шумит лес, едва слышно, как ветер гладит верхушки деревьев, несильно, ласково. Коммандос вяло переговариваются, разбирая разваленные вокруг палаток вещи, а Баки вслепую чистит винтовку. Ему не нужен свет, руки помнят движения до автоматизма, сухо и четко. Выкрутить винт приклада, демонтировать приклад, снять фиксаторы… 

— А ты молодец, — негромко замечает Джонс, нависая над Баки и обдавая его душными волнами сигаретного дыма. — С оружием обращаешься получше тех, кто варится в этом аду с самого «дня позора»*.  
Баки хмыкает, пожимает плечами. Ухмылка — еще одно движение, вбитое в мышечную память на уровне рефлекса, — растягивает губы. Нижняя, вечно саднящая и высыхающая от ветра, кровит. Не столько больно, сколько трудно сдержать недовольное шипение. 

Он молчит.

— Мне вот интересно, малец, — продолжает докапываться Джонс, прищурив глаза. — Ты еще до армии стрелять учился или от природы меткий такой?

Вопрос беззлобный, шутливый. Джонсу скучно, Баки это понимает. Но все равно почему-то раздражается:  
— Совсем тебе заняться нечем?

Джонс фыркает. Хлопает себя по карманам, достает пачку наспех скрученных самодельных сигарет, шумно звенит пряжками, разыскивая зажигалку.

— Да ты и сам знаешь. Тихая выдалась ночка, скучная. Все про нас забыли.

Он улыбается, но не шутит. Совсем нет. Передышки напрягают больше, чем бой. Спокойствие кажется слишком подозрительным, фальшивым, нервирует и злит. Опасности вроде бы и нет, вот только мозг, привыкший к режиму постоянной готовности, сбоит, словно разбитый радиоприемник. В темноте мерещатся тени, в ушах стоит фантомный, едва различимый свист, такой настойчивый, что хочется вжать голову в плечи, ожидая хлопка. Бомбежка всегда начинается неожиданно, даже если ждешь ее, не переставая.

— Забыли. Или все-таки отправились к черту, — вздыхает Баки. — Я им каждый день этого желаю. 

Ему не хочется говорить, совсем не хочется. Он на ощупь обрабатывает щелочью затвор. От острого запаха чешется нос, но Баки лишь привычно морщится, стирая пороховой нагар.

И только потом, когда Джонс уходит, он, собирая винтовку и распихивая по отделениям рюкзака принадлежности для чистки, вдруг замечает, как сильно напряжен. В голове навязчиво крутится одна и та же мысль, но уловить ее никак не получается. Только легкое, дурное ощущение тревоги словно давит на плечи. Что-то не так. Не так. 

Стоп.

Баки зависает, нелепо согнувшись, замерев на середине движения. Жадно пытается сделать вдох и силой заставить себя успокоиться, но паника все равно накрывает. Мутная, душная. Ладони потеют.

Баки понимает. Неловко роняет обрывок пакли и даже не замечает этого.

Он действительно не может вспомнить, как учился стрелять. Кто показал ему, как спускать курок? Отец? Друзья? Курсы подготовки?..

Голова тяжелая, горячая и гудит. От недосыпа явно упало давление, темнота вокруг кажется поддетой рябью. Баки шумно выдыхает, сжимает влажными от смазки ладонями виски, надавливает. Его мутит. Это все гребанный Аццано. Это после него Баки стал бояться даже собственной тени. Это теперь Баки проще стрелять в людей, чем произносить вслух номер своего жетона. Этот плен, черт возьми, вытрахал ему мозги, вывернул его наизнанку — и это нормально, он нормальный, любой бы на его месте…

Баки кусает губы, мысленно считает до десяти, старается ни о чем не думать. Но мерзкие белые пятна в собственной памяти словно прожигают дыры в голове, напрочь сметая все попытки отвлечься.

Баки все еще умеет себя успокаивать, лучше всех умеет, спасибо нацистам, научили. А вот врать самому себе...

Он не помнит. По-настоящему. Отвратительно, до липкого мутного ужаса реально.

***

Переживать из-за этого ему некогда.

Передышка кончается, война — нет. Стив будит всех на рассвете, заставляет собраться как можно быстрее и выдвигаться. Баки даже не понимает, что случилось, а объяснять нет ни времени, ни возможности. Он успевает лишь услышать знакомый голос, разлепить веки и увидеть аляповатый мазок синей формы на фоне бледного неба. Вскакивает на ноги, растерянно озирается. 

Рядом — кажется, будто совсем неподалеку — грохочут взрывы, один за другим. Глухо, ритмично, будто сердцебиение. Свист. Хлопок. Свист. Хлопок. Днем Баки бы и внимания не обратил, а в утреннем воздухе звуки доносятся четко, несмазанно. От каждого удара с деревьев срываются стаи птиц, бестолково и шумно кружа над головой. Баки вздрагивает, каждый раз вздрагивает, хотя и старается сдерживаться изо всех сил. Еще не страх, но что-то похожее на него, беспокойное, противное и навязчивое, сдавливает горло. 

Холодный воздух колет легкие. Солнце уже встало, но еще не греет, лишь барахтается в низких рваных облаках. Откуда-то — отовсюду — тянет порохом и гарью. Баки торопливо кутается в огромную, с чужого плеча, тяжелую и пахнущую дымом куртку, собирает вещи, помогает Дум-Думу складывать палатки, что-то кричит, не задумываясь. Стив его слышит и кивает. Машет рукой. Он все еще непривычный, все еще странный, но понимает, как и раньше, с полуслова. Кажется, Баки сказал ему, что готов выдвигаться. Кажется.

Все слишком быстро, слишком путается в голове. Баки двигается на чистом адреналине, стреляет и стреляет, морщится и вздрагивает от отдачи, сам этого не замечая. Все как в танце: задумаешься — собьешься. Прицелился — выстрелил — перезарядил. В коленки неудобно врезаются мелкие камушки, уши закладывает после первого же выстрела. Но руки не дрожат. Уже давно не дрожат. Раньше, кажется, влажные пальцы то и дело мазали по скользкому вытертому металлу курка. Баки не уверен. Воспоминание глухое, мутное. Он изо всех сил старается выбросить его из головы, ловит в прицел Стива, удовлетворенно выдыхает. Тот в кои-то веки не один, дерется с парнями спиной к спине. Умеет же работать в команде, упрямый придурок, сколько бы не утверждал, что дожмет кого угодно и сам…

А потом мир тонет в темноте. Баки даже боли не успевает почувствовать, лишь вскрикивает негромко и падает куда-то вниз. Испугаться тоже не успевает — зато Стив, которого он видит, когда в глазах светлеет, от ужаса прямо-таки побледнел.

— Тебя вырубили, — сообщает он, поджимая губы. — Ударили прикладом по голове, Бак. Решили, наверное, что насмерть, не стали добивать…

Он стискивает зубы и зло, тяжело выдыхает. Смысл его слов до Баки доходит смутно, словно сквозь вату, но в голове от каждого вздоха взрывается боль, поэтому он не спрашивает подробности, лишь мычит что-то неразборчивое в ответ.

— С нашими все в порядке, — добавляет Стив. А потом совсем другим, до мурашек теплым голосом шепчет:  
— Ты тоже в порядке. Ты в безопасности.

Теперь ответить хочется, но в горле противно саднит. Баки судорожно пытается откашляться, но лучше не становится. В груди болит и давит, словно легкие забиты колючим мокрым песком.

— Тише, — говорит Стив. — Попей воды, Бак. Осторожно только. 

Баки забирает у него из рук фляжку, неуклюже, едва не роняя — пальцы противно, мелко трясутся. Цепляется за ладони Стива — ледяные, черт возьми. Вечно они у него холодные, сколько можно повторять, чтоб одевался, дурак, теплее...

— Сопляяяк, — сонно тянет Баки, жмурясь. Говорить тяжело, слова будто прилипают к языку, отдаются звоном в пустой голове. — Заболеешь, Стиви. Надень перчатки.

— Что?.. — теряется Стив. — Бак, у меня руки от воды холодные. Пей давай. И тебе нужно отдохнуть…

— Заболеешь, — настаивает Баки. Он помнит, что Стиву болеть нельзя, а еще помнит, что Стив всегда, всегда хорохорится, врет и все отрицает. — Хочешь месяц проваляться дома? — пробует он первое, что приходит в голову.

Стив вздрагивает. Тяжело, судорожно вздыхает, мягко разжимает пальцы Баки и кладет флягу на землю. И снова накрывает его ладони своими.

— Эй, все будет хорошо. Тебе нужно поспать. Такой удар по голове — не шутки.

— Ты дрожишь, — чувствует и возмущается Баки. Перед глазами все плывет, волнами накатывает тошнота, от которой сбивается дыхание. Он хрипит, тянет Стива на себя, почти роняет — тот поддается на движение, даже не сопротивляется. — Ты замерз. Заболеешь.

Баки почему-то кажется, что если это повторить, то Стив наконец-то поймет. Хмурится, поджимает губы, готовый и дальше спорить, хотя сил на то, чтобы говорить, совсем нет.

— Я оденусь, если ты сейчас отпустишь меня и постараешься уснуть, — мягко, как ребенку, говорит Стив. Осторожно поправляет компресс у Баки на лбу, чуть задерживает руку. И пальцы у него все такие же холодные.

«Нужно согреть, — вспыхивает у Баки в голове четкая до звона мысль. — Надо…»

Он цепляется за ладони Стива, тянет их ближе, кладет себе на шею, под воротник. Там самое теплое место, кожа прямо горит.

— Вот так, — шепчет он удовлетворенно. Стив что-то бормочет, но не отстраняется. Наоборот, вздыхает только и гладит шею Баки подушечками пальцев. Вверх-вниз, от подбородка к ключицам, снова и снова. Едва ощутимо, словно пытаясь убаюкать. 

Баки засыпает.

***

Вечером ему хуже и лучше одновременно. Сознание прояснилось, но виски нещадно ломит. Обезболить, разумеется, нечем, даже льда не нашлось. Стив сует ему холодную воду, тормошит, заставляя менять повязки. Баки смешно. Ему нравится такой Стив. Он… знакомый. Это Капитан Америка всегда серьезный и спокойный. Настоящий Стив, его Стиви — вот такой. Хмурый и взъерошенный, живой, до умопомрачения яркий.

Баки, если честно, до безумия по нему соскучился. Сам даже не понимал, насколько сильно.

Парни у костра травят байки. Вкусно пахнет супом, дымом и хвоей, небо над головой высокое, огромное и прозрачное. И Баки хорошо, несмотря на то, что от каждого движения в голове вспыхивает боль. Впервые за долгое время ему спокойно. Абсолютно спокойно, как будто кто-то невидимый сверху пообещал ему, что ночью точно ничего не случится.

— Весело сегодня было, — говорит Фэлсворт, салютуя кружкой. — Я даже устал немного.

— Плюс три, — качает головой Джонс. — Еще, мать его, три человека.

— Херня, — Фэлсворт, конечно, так не думает, но пытается удержать шутливый тон. — Дурная у тебя привычка — трупы считать. Мы убиваем, да. А сколько они наших положили?

— Я считаю свои трупы, — отмахивается Джонс, поджимая губы. — Я людей, которых лично убил, забыть не смогу, прости уж.

Повисает тишина, неуютная, гулкая. Буквально на пару секунд — и Баки знает, по лицам видит, — каждый пытается вспомнить своих. Об этом обычно не думают, стараются не думать, да и невозможно это, с ума сойдешь. И забыть до конца не получится. Мало кто знает точное число, еще меньше людей хочет его знать.

Стив, конечно же, не дает парням долго грустить. Ловко меняет тему, переключает внимание на себя. Это до войны он не был душой компаний, а теперь, с капитанскими звездочками на плечах, в нем будто второе дыхание открылось. Раньше привлекать внимание людей не получалось, теперь же… Теперь, думает Баки, Стив и рад бы, наверное, хоть недолго побыть невидимкой. Вот только все на него смотрят. Всегда теперь смотрят.

Коммандос отвлекаются, переключаются. Легко и быстро — привыкли. Дуган и Морита наконец-то начинают разливать по мискам суп, Джонс встает, чтобы наполнить водой чайник…

Баки вздыхает, вжимается гудящим затылком в скомканную под головой куртку. Жмурится до пятен перед глазами.

Он знает, конечно же, знает: на войне убивают все. Каждого убитого запомнить нельзя. Это нормально. 

Вот только он не помнит совсем никого.

***

Иногда Баки ловит себя на мысли о том, что больше не понимает, какой он человек на самом деле. Дыры в памяти обнаруживаются все чаще, прошлое кажется решетом, рваной тряпкой, грубо стянутой нитками. От каждого события, которое, оказывается, он забыл, у Баки немеют колени.

Он не знает, с чего все началось. Умом понимает: скорее всего, с ним что-то сделали в плену. Но что именно? 

И чего еще он о себе не знает?..

Спрашивать Стива не хочется до зубовного скрежета. Признавать проблему вслух Баки не готов, говорить о ней в открытую — тем более. Стиву и без того несладко. Он еще не привык к войне, зато успел получить под свою ответственность целый взвод. И выяснял, чем именно реальность отличается от романтизированных рассказов-книжек-фильмов прямо на передовой. Ему хватало сил, но не хватало опыта. Да и выдержки не хватало. Баки знал, что Стиву тоже бывает страшно — за него, за Коммандос, да за свою жизнь, в конце концов! — но остальные вряд ли догадывались. Стив привык делать вид, что все хорошо, сжился с образом так крепко, что изменить это даже сыворотке оказалось не под силу. 

И Стив, если узнает, что Баки не помнит имя своего дедушки и название улицы, на которой вырос, сделает все, чтобы отправить его от линии фронта так далеко, как это только возможно. В идеале — прямиком в Бруклин.

Баки хочется домой. Иногда хочется прямо до истерики. Вот только там без Стива — не дом. Туда — только с ним. А раз Стив никуда не собирается — он же, черт возьми, до отвращения правильный капитан, из тех, что покидают корабль последними, — то и Баки приходится оставаться. И молчать. И улыбаться, все время улыбаться. Он же Баки Барнс. Стив за всю их дружбу вряд ли видел его серьезным больше часа подряд.

Он понимает, что ему далеко до объективности, но пытается привести голову в порядок. Надеется, что потеря памяти — не болезнь и не опухоль в мозгу, которая образовалась от ударов током в Аццано. Надеется, что не забудет больше ничего.

Прокручивает в голове самые важные воспоминания — те, что остались. Родители. Сестры. Стив.

Имя. Звание. Номер жетона.

К черту.

Страшно подчас невыносимо, до скулежа. Баки лежит, пытаясь уснуть, пытаясь не проваливаться в прорехи памяти, гипнотизирует черный низкий потолок палатки над головой, пока сквозь него не начинает пробиваться солнце.

Вспоминает все хорошее, что с ним случалось. По кругу, старательно, чтобы на подкорке выжечь. У мамы синие глаза. У отца — серые. Мама все время шьет, а отец учил его чинить машины. Обещал, что подарит свою, когда у Баки появится семья. У Бекки кудряшки, веснушки и глупый слюнявый пес, с которым она не расстается.

А Стив…

Про Стива он, кажется — надеется! — помнит все. Даже как познакомились, помнит. Он, Баки, сцепился тогда с парнями из доков из-за какой-то ерунды, смелый, пьяный и глупый, донельзя уверенный в себе. И понял, что ошибся, когда оказался на земле. Не в первый раз — в первый он встал, зло улыбаясь, баюкая сладкий, колючий адреналин и сжимая кулаки. На третий — уже не смог.

Зато потом в переулок свернул незнакомый хлюпик. Мелкий, тощий, длинная дурацкая челка, мешковатый пиджак, штаны на подтяжках и огромные, на пол-лица, глазищи. Посмотрел на парней, на Баки, нахмурился как-то по-детски искренне, трогательно. И с ходу полез в драку. Будто верил, дурак, что помогает.

Баки он, конечно, не спас, обоим крепко досталось. Но боль забылась, а вот удивление — нет. Ему, Баки, тогда самому стало страшно. Всегда ведь страшно, когда перевес оказывается не на твоей стороне. А вот Стиву — нет. Он понимал, что драка кончится десятками синяков, а то и чем-то посерьезнее, но все равно вмешался. Даже не зная Баки, не зная, кто в той ссоре прав. Сам Баки тогда истерично смеялся, сидя на корточках и пытаясь отряхнуться, а Стив тонкими, заляпанными кровью пальцами лез ему в лицо, убирал со лба волосы, спрашивал нервно, что случилось, не понимал ведь, что именно он и случился. Случился и не ушел. Никогда не уходил.

Баки понимает, что никогда не спросит: «Стиви, а я... я делал тебе больно? Я вообще делал людям больно, скажи?..»

Не то время и не то место для таких вопросов. Вокруг война. Стив ему доверяет, Стив не боится поворачиваться к нему спиной.

Баки и сам не знает, заслуживает ли он такого доверия.

***

 

Спустя несколько дней Мориту ранят. Кровь хлещет из простреленной ноги так, что повязки бесполезны, Стив накладывает жгут и, покрасневший от волнения, почти кричит:  
— Бак, не стой! Бери аптечку, его надо шить!

Баки медлит, спотыкается на ровном месте. Шумно сглатывает, пытаясь унять звон в ушах.

— Сейчас, — кричит он в ответ, судорожно роется в наспех сваленных вещах, выуживает оттуда аптечку и мчится назад. Падает на колени, дрожащими руками открывает коробку и вываливает ее содержимое на одеяло.

— Давай, Баки, — торопит Стив. — Давай, ну же!

Морита стонет, бледный до синевы, мутно смотрит на них полузакрытыми глазами. Стив, чертыхаясь, заливает рану сначала водой, потом спиртом — неаккуратно, нервно, расплескивая половину. Снова смотрит на Баки, нетерпеливо, выжидающе.

— Я не знаю, — бормочет тот, вставляя нитку в иголку. — Не представляю, как вообще это делается. Просто… шить? Как одежду, что ли?

Он понимает, что несет откровенную чушь, кусает губы от досады. Стив смотрит на него как на ненормального.

— Черт побери, — шипит он. — Ты зашивал мне раны десятки раз, Бак! Вспомни, чему тебя учила моя мать!

Баки был бы рад вспомнить. Больше всего на свете он мечтает помнить. Вот только…

Пустота. В голове сплошная, густая пустота. Он помнит, как Стива избивали, да. Помнит, как раз за разом вытаскивал его из подворотен. Помнит, как обрывалось и леденело все внутри, когда он видел это лицо, залитое кровью. Как боялся за Стива, помнит тоже. 

Последнее, впрочем, забыть трудно. Этот страх всегда с ним.

Они вытаскивают пулю из ноги Джима, зашивают и забинтовывают его в четыре руки. Баки от усталости трясет так, что стучат зубы. Он едва дожидается, пока Стив кивком головы разрешит ему и уйти практически сбегает в палатку. Перед глазами все кружится так, что начинает тошнить. В висках взрываются снаряды. Свист. Хлопок. Свист…

— Баки?

Он вздрагивает и почему-то отворачивается — как будто это заставит Стива уйти! — и заранее знает, о чем Стив хочет с ним поговорить.

Тот садится рядом, возится, пытаясь куда-то деть руки — все еще не привык к новому телу. Кое-как пристраивает их на коленях и, наконец, поднимает глаза.

— Что случилось? — мягко спрашивает он. Не как капитан. Как друг. Даже бруклинский выговор проскальзывает в голосе, едва заметно, но Баки от этого становится ощутимо теплее. Если не поворачиваться и не смотреть, то легко притвориться, будто Стив вновь стал прежним. Не капитаном. Не символом. Стивом.

Баки заставляет себя поднять взгляд.

— Нервы сдали, — бросает он. — Неделя непростая выдалась, вот и…

— Баки, — тянет Стив. — Баки, тут каждая неделя — ад. Ты это знаешь. И похуже переделки бывали.... Но ты всегда… — он осекается. Снова спрашивает:  
— Что изменилось на этот раз?

Баки вздыхает, тяжело и тоскливо. Буравит взглядом грязно-зеленую выцветшую ткань палатки с мутными пятнами возле входа.

Ему хочется отмахнуться. Соврать. Хочется закончить разговор и выйти на свежий воздух, подальше от душной смеси пота, спирта и крови. 

Хочется, чтобы Стив на него не смотрел. Вот так не смотрел. Потому что Баки знает, знает, что Стив спрашивает не просто так, спрашивает не как капитан. Его спрашивает слишком смелый мальчик из подворотни, мальчик, который стирал кровь с незнакомого лица, забыв про свои разбитые руки.

— Я забыл, Стив, — просто говорит Баки. Признание вырывается как-то легко, нарочито беззаботно. — Морита. Я забыл, как накладывать швы.

Стив не понимает. Хмурится, кривит губы и переспрашивает:  
— Забыл? Как можно забыть то, что ты делал сотни раз?

Баки почему-то улыбается. Стив не понимает, недоумевает, в точности, как он сам. Это почему-то приятно. Он до смерти устал тонуть в неизвестности в одиночестве.

— Я забываю, — объясняет он. — Я не помню, кто был моей первой любовью. Не помню, почему решил не поступать в колледж. Не помню, Стив, как вообще оказался здесь. Я пошел добровольцем? Меня призвали?..

Стив каменеет, напрягается весь, до кончиков пальцев. Баки это даже на расстоянии чувствует. Смотрит на него с какой-то смесью страха и обиды — дурацкое, непривычное сочетание. Стив редко обижается, а боится и того реже.

— Ты... ты серьезно? — глупо спрашивает он, и сам машет рукой:  
— Черт, даже ты не стал бы шутить на такую тему. Ты…

— Моя память, Стиви, превратилась в… — он прерывается, решая объяснить наглядно. Достает из кармана свернутый бинт, разворачивает и тычет в него пальцем. — Она стала похожей на это. Я помню, кто я, где я, какой сейчас год и кто президент. Я помню все неправильные глаголы и таблицу умножения. Но везде… — Баки сглатывает, делает глубокий вдох и продолжает:  
— Везде дырки, Стив. Я помню, как выглядит мой дом, но не помню улицу. Помню, в какой мы стране, но не помню дату рождения отца. Понимаешь?

Стив кивает, хотя — и по его лицу это очевидно — он не понимает ничего. Но пытается представить. Часто моргает, прикусывая губы.

— Когда это началось? — спрашивает он.

Баки отводит взгляд.

— На том заводе, — говорит он, — я не знаю, что именно там со мной сделали, Стиви. Знаю только, что это забрало часть моей памяти. Часть меня.

Стив вздрагивает. И явно хочет что-то сказать, уже открывает рот, а потом резко захлопывает его, набирает в грудь воздух и практически рычит:  
— Почему ты ничего не сказал мне?

Баки все еще не может на него посмотреть, хотя ему хочется. Он и сам не знает толком, почему молчал. У него есть одна весомая причина, только одна, но озвучивать ее не хочется.

— Сейчас сказал, — бросает он, прекрасно понимая, что это ошибка.

Стив буквально взрывается. Вскакивает с места, складывает руки на груди, прищуривается зло и интересуется:  
— А если бы я не спросил, ты бы ничего мне не сказал? Или то, что мы друзья, ты тоже забыл?

— Сказал бы, — почти не врет Баки. И действительно, сказал бы. Не сейчас, наверное, уже потом, дома, в безопасности. Тон Стива его не задевает. Тот волнуется, и Баки его прекрасно понимает. Он сам на его месте орал бы в голос.

— Неужели? — и в голосе Стива столько яда, что это почти смешно.

— Тебе не идет сарказм, Стиви, — ухмыляется Баки. — Этому учиться нужно, сопляк, оно, как мускулы, в пробирках не выращивается.

Он понимает, что лезет в бутылку, понимает, что стоит замолчать, но где-то глубоко внутри ему действительно стыдно. Они никогда друг другу не врали, и на доверие такого уровня ушли годы. Ломать его — глупо и больно. 

— Почему ты ничего мне не говорил? — повторяет Стив.

Баки шумно выдыхает и трет лицо ладонями. Щеки и лоб горят так, что до них неприятно дотрагиваться, в висках пульсирует нарастающая, противная боль. Хочется закрыть глаза и провалиться в темноту.

— Потому что я знаю тебя, Роджерс. Ты бы поохал, а потом перевел меня в штаб. Или, того хуже, отправил домой. Включил бы капитана, козырнул погонами и отдал приказ.

Стив, что удивительно, на секунду кажется смущенным. Но только на секунду.

— И, по твоему мнению, был бы неправ?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Баки. — Видишь ли, дело в том, что я не собираюсь никуда отсюда уезжать. Мы войну еще не выиграли. И… ты там как говорил? Нельзя отсиживаться дома, пока другие…

— Да плевать, что я говорил! — взрывается Стив. — Над тобой ставили опыты, Баки!

— Над тобой тоже, — парирует тот.

— И я, в отличии от тебя, все прекрасно помню!

— Хреново ты помнишь, Стив, — наигранно-сокрушенно качает головой Баки. — Я ведь сказал тебе — я никуда без тебя не уйду. И менять свое мнение я не собираюсь.

— Я вполне могу справиться без тебя, — зло бросает Стив. — Не знаю, заметил ты или нет, но меня уже давно не нужно опекать.

И от этого почему-то срывает Баки. Наверное, потому что Стив прав: он действительно справляется сам. Он действительно может выиграть эту войну и без Баки. И вернуться домой с победой. Он может и один.

А вот Баки… Баки может только цепляться за Стива. Может только пытаться продолжать заботиться о нем, так же, как делал всегда. Потому что только так, только стоя за его спиной он чувствует, что нужен. Чувствует, что может прикрыть Стива. Подарить ему еще немного времени, дать еще один шанс остаться живым и здоровым. Если им обоим повезет — даже до конца войны.

Баки хочет объяснить это, пытается, но запинается на первом же слове. Он не знает, как сказать «Ты — смысл всего», не ударяясь в глупые сантименты. Он не знает, поймет ли Стив.

Поэтому целует его.

Потому что еще немного — и штаб, а то и Бруклин. Провалы в памяти, коробка из четырех стен и страх, что Стиву вовремя не прикроют спину. Целовать его страшно, но представлять место, которое они оба считали домом, без него — еще страшнее.

Выходит неловко, смазано — никогда не целовал тех, кто выше, — попадает губами сначала в щеку, выдыхает, хватает Стива за шею и тянет вниз.

— Вот поэтому, — шепчет он во влажные горячие губы. — Вот поэтому, Стиви. Поэтому я никуда, блядь, от тебя не уеду.

Стив отмирает, тянется к нему, целует в ответ. Прикусывает нижнюю губу, слишком резко, не рассчитав силу, Баки едва слышно охает, но тут же кусается в ответ, пытаясь свести неловкость к шутке. И их поцелуй, наверное, был бы самым неумелым, самым коротким в жизни Баки, если бы он целовал не Стива. Стива, у которого дрожат губы и сбивается дыхание, Стива, который совсем не умеет целоваться, но каждый раз, когда Баки вылизывает его губы, всхлипывает так, что у Баки снова начинает кружиться голова. 

— Когда… когда ты понял? — зачем-то спрашивает Стив совсем неразборчиво, хрипло. — Когда ты…

— Не знаю, — отвечает Баки, — не помню.

Стив обхватывает его лицо ладонями, широкими и наконец-то теплыми. Гладит большими пальцами виски, и ноющая боль впервые за долгое время на секунду исчезает. Баки жмурится, прижимается сильнее, скользит пальцами по нелепой звездно-полосатой форме.

— Осталось немного, Бак, — не предполагает, а обещает Стив. В его тоне столько уверенности, что Баки невольно подхватывает, кивает. — Со всех сторон доходят слухи о том, что к весне война закончится. Немцев прижали со всех сторон. Да и нам осталось совсем немного работы. Скоро мы захватим Золу, а там и…

Баки не слушает толком и рассеянно трется носом о подбородок Стива. Ему не хочется говорить о войне. Не хочется думать о том, что даже полгода здесь — вечность.

— … и потом мы вернемся домой, — продолжает Стив. — И ты все вспомнишь, я уверен. Тебе осталось потерпеть совсем чуть-чуть.

И Баки, удивляясь сам себе, вдруг понимает, что вот в это он верит. Безоговорочно.

***

— Я люблю тебя, сопляк, — шепчет Баки в чужую влажную шею. Он знает, знает, что Стив давным-давно уже не сопляк, это он помнит, но привычки, оказывается, бывают сильнее памяти.

Стив под ним скулит, выгибается, прижимается сильнее. Баки не знает, был ли он раньше с парнями, но ему кажется, что до Стива он и не представлял, как сильно может кого-то хотеть. Он едва понимает, что нужно делать, но глаза у Стива огромные и блестящие, и Баки, кажется, физически неспособен от него оторваться.

Он не помнит, делали ли ему когда-нибудь минет, не помнит, делал ли его сам, он может лишь догадываться, от чего Стиву будет хорошо, и совсем ничего не умеет, только всхлипывает и жадно вылизывает головку, снова и снова. Стив вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения языка, шепчет что-то бессвязное, и Баки не может разобрать слов. Он пытается взять член глубже, урчит, когда ему это удается, и Стив вскрикивает, слабо толкаясь. Баки подхватывает движение, не дает Стиву остановиться, тянет его вверх, к себе, в себя. Адреналин хлещет так, что дрожат руки. Как будто он не ласкает Стива, а убивает за него.

— Больше, Бак, — просит Стив, — мне нужно больше, пожалуйста.

Он, кажется, едва понимает, что происходит, раз отбросил и стеснительность, и страх причинить боль. Баки понимает это и стонет в голос, пытаясь ровнее двигать головой и удерживать ритм. Сбивается, начинает снова, безуспешно пытаясь сморгнуть выступившие слезы. Втягивает головку в рот целиком, хватает Стива за руку и тянет ладонь к себе, давая почувствовать, как член оттягивает щеку.

Баки видит, как расширяются у Стива зрачки, как темнеют глаза, как мало в них остается синего. Как мало в них остается знакомого.

Баки кашляет, дергается назад на чистом рефлексе, но Стив не пускает, удерживая тяжелую ладонь на затылке. И это — первый прямой приказ, который Баки от него получает. Это уже не Стив, который частенько опускает границы субординации. Это — капитан.

Головка плавно скользит обратно за щеку, Стив вздрагивает, толкается вперед, растирая смазку о внутреннюю поверхность щеки и снова стонет. Тянет Баки за волосы, заставляя наклонить голову, и входит так глубоко, как только может. Баки хрипит, пытаясь сделать вдох, и замирает. Стив тоже не двигается, только дрожит весь. Осторожно, медленно убирает ладонь с затылка, скользит ею ниже и проводит кончиками пальцев по растянутому горлу, щекоча подушечками кожу. Легонько надавливает на шею над кадыком, едва ощутимо, но Баки чувствует и стонет, не может не стонать. Стив смотрит на него, не отрывая глаз, и от его пристального взгляда Баки накрывает сильнее, чем от оргазма.

Тогда он еще не знает, что спустя несколько недель навсегда потеряет и это воспоминание.

***  
Семьдесят лет спустя Баки знает, что его память принадлежит ему. Она — такая же часть его, как и железная рука — вырвать можно, но будет зверски больно. И бессмысленно. Лучше от этого никому не станет.

Он знает, что никогда не сможет вспомнить и половины своей жизни, и, надо сказать, вовсе не уверен, что хочет вспоминать. Стив не давит, никогда не давит. Только смотрит безнадежно грустно, хмуря брови, заставляя Баки тяжело вздыхать.

Баки его любит. Действительно любит. Он помнит. Он знает. И уверен, что забыть не сможет, это из него никто не сможет выжечь. За это ему не страшно.

Ему снится другое. Снятся зеркала, много зеркал, десятки, может, даже сотни. И в каждом из них — пустота. Баки кидается то к одному, то к другому, кричит, сбрасывает их на пол, разбивает, режется об осколки. Бесполезно. Он не может увидеть своего лица. Он не может вспомнить, кто он такой. Снова не может.

— У каждого есть кошмар, Бак, который другие никогда не смогут по-настоящему понять. Да и не надо, чтоб понимали, — вздыхает на это Стив. Его пальцы скользят по плечу Баки туда-сюда, мягко, убаюкивающе. Неосознанно. Металл не ощущает прикосновения, но Баки почти плевать. Он слушает. Это важнее.

— И у тебя? — осторожно спрашивает он.

Стив вздыхает.

— Ты же знаешь, что да. Поезд. Тебя выбрасывает наружу, ты хватаешься за поручень…

— А ты не успеваешь поймать, — заканчивает Баки. И мягко, так мягко, как только может, треплет Стива по волосам. Движение получается неловкое и какое-то глупое, но руку убирать не хочется.

А Стив смеется. Не слишком весело, но вполне искренне.

— Вот и Сэм так подумал. Нет, Баки.

— Нет?

— Нет. Кошмар — настоящий кошмар — когда я во сне успевал тебя схватить. Втащить в поезд. Я ведь не понимал, что это неправда. Просто валялся на полу этого вагона, орал на тебя и был так счастлив, что, наверное, глаза светились. А потом просыпался. И первые пять минут, Бак, не мог понять, сон это или нет. Лежал, не открывая глаза, а в голове только «спасибо-спасибо-спасибо».

— Стив… — начинает Баки и не знает, как закончить. Но тот продолжает:

— Ты больше ничего не забудешь. 

— Почему ты так уверен? — спрашивает Баки, хотя ответ, конечно же, знает.

— Потому что я всегда смогу тебе напомнить.

___________  
* День позора - 7 декабря 1941 года, нападение на Перл-Харбор и дата вступления США во Вторую Мировую Войну.


End file.
